dynasty_warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Sun Ce
Sun Ce is the leader of the Wu Kingdom after his father, Sun Jian, had passed away. Background Sun Ce, also known as "The Little Conqueror," is the prince of the Sun family, but then he became the leader after the death of his father. Even when he became the leader, he still needed help from his brother, Sun Quan, and his sister, Sun Shang Xiang. Sun Ce is one of the male characters in the game who acts way too immature. In the beginning of his musou mode in Dynasty Warriors 5, he is always laughing, even at the most dangerous situation. He only becomes serious once his father dies and he takes the title of leader. He then takes everything seriously and never laughs. At one point in the story, Sun Ce comes down with a horrible illness, but refuses to rest (from the request of his wife, Da Qiao) and continues to fight. It is never revealed if he died from this sickness or not, but he does live to see the end of the war, and celebrates it with his fellow generals, still while fighting against his sickness. However, he did die in Dynasty Warriors 6, not from his illness, but from being shot in the back by an arrow. It was after that, that his brother, Sun Quan, took the role of leader of Wu. However, his sister, Sun Shang Xiang, was the one who took Sun Ce's death the hardest. Sun Ce fights with two, thick rods with handles for him to hold, and his hair is always tied into a ponytail. Also, just like everyone else in his family, he wears tiger fur on his outfit to symbolize how his family fights like tigers. The tiger is the symbol of the Sun family. Even though Sun Ce was promoted to the leader of his family, it is still more common to fight his brother, Sun Quan, than Sun Ce himself. And when you usually fight against Sun Ce, it's one of the earlier stages where it's easy to beat, however, Sun Quan is slightly harder to beat. Sun Ce was wed to Da Qiao after he went to fetch her and her sister, Xiao Qiao, along with Zhou Yu. They had to prove themselves worthy of the two Qiaos so they had to fight to get to them, but once they arrived at the two Qiaos, the girls challenged them to a battle to see if they were worthy of them. The boys agreed and began battling the sisters. When the battle ended in the Qiao's defeat, they happily followed the boys back to the Wu kingdom and later married them. However, in real life, Da Qiao and Sun Ce met when Sun Ce had to watch over the two Qiaos while their father was off at war. Sun Ce soon fell in love with Da Qiao and married her, while his friend, Zhou Yu, married Da Qiao's sister, Xiao Qiao. Although Sun Ce doesn't show any affection for Da Qiao throughout his story, towards the middle his feelings are revealed when a sorcerer casts a spell on soldiers to make him look like the people he loved (including Da Qiao) and forced him to fight them. After defeating the Da Qiao illusion, Sun Ce yells out, "YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!!!" revealing that it was heartbreaking to him to fight his true love. Also, at the end of Da Qiao's story, Da Qiao and Sun Ce are seen looking out at the ocean. Da Qiao calls it beautiful, to which Sun Ce replies, "Just like you." So it is proven that Sun Ce has deep feelings for Da Qiao, even though he doesn't show them all the time. Sun Ce even died in Dynasty Warriors 4: Extreme Legends, because he was protecting Da Qiao from arrows fired by archers. As his last moments went by, he smiled and said, "What good is conquering the land if you're not there to enjoy it with me?" he then collapsed into Da Qiao's arms as Da Qiao cried. It is revealed in later games that Da Qiao and Sun Ce had a daughter together named Ji Qiao. It was also revealed that Ji Qiao is the wife of Lu Xun. Category:Characters Category:Wu Officers